1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of multiple gang plow hitches have been heretofore provided. However, some forms of multiple gang plow hitches are not adaptable for use when traversing inclined ground surfaces and/or are not constructed in a manner to allow relative up and down movement of the associated multiple gang plows while moving over uneven ground.
It is also pointed out that some known forms of multiple gang plow hitches are not constructed sufficiently rigid to withstand the strain placed thereon by pulling multiple gang plows. Still further, a majority of the previously known multiple gang plow hitches are not capable of imparting rearward thrust to the associated gang plows over sufficient distances to enable the gang plows to be "cleared", by backing up, of obstructions thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of various forms of gang plow hitches, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,060,196, 2,136,550, 3,239,014, 3,528,506, 3,731,748 and 3,965,989.